


Outside

by captandemonium



Category: Youtubers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandemonium/pseuds/captandemonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we saw the vlog "Caspar's mistake in Manila" one of my friend thought that beside Oli was sitting someone and suddenly that someone had an identity. This is his POV on what the bois did on the plane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

**Author's Note:**

> James Hooligan is a rich employee of some sort and he's traveling to Manila to do some work. Unlucky him.

James sighed, closing his eyes. He was finally on the plane. After a crazy day full of taxis, meetings, no time for the restroom and high levels of stress, he had finally sat his butt down on the comfiest chair he had sat on for the entire day. Luckily the plane was almost empty, except for the three loud guys right next to him. James cracked open an eye, gazing at the boys next to him. Two of them had a camera in hand and were standing in front of each other, apparently talking to one another but actually describing things for the video they were filming. James grunted; they were noisy, but he was sure they were going to sleep just like he was. An almost twelve hours flight wouldn’t be bearable otherwise. Just like he thought, after five minutes they sat, but continued nonetheless to joke around and play with the massage chair. “Caspar” —as James had learned from when the guy with the messy hair had called him before— was already dozing off, and James felt grateful for that. He closed his eyes again, getting comfier on the seat. After a while, he opened his eyes again. The two men right beside him couldn’t stop talking, and he was starting to get really annoyed. Weren’t they going to sleep? He slightly turned his head to his left, and noticed that the boy near him had his laptop on his legs and had an editing programme open on the screen with his face on one of the windows. James frowned, looking at the screen, then back at the boy, then again back and forth for a couple times, while the couple kept talking gibberish about playing hide and seek in the plane and some Instagram gossip. He had already seen that face somewhere. He took his phone out of his back pocket, letting the blanket he had put on his legs before slowly fall on the ground. They were still in the airport, so he quickly turned on his phone and sneakily took a photo of the boy’s screen and he send it to his partner, with the caption “Do you know this dude?”. The answer was immediate, an all caps-lock super excited “OMG That is Oli White”. James furrowed his eyebrows; wow, that explained a lot. Another message came, this time no caps lock: “He’s going to Manila!! This means he’s with Joe Sugg and Caspar Lee, right? Is he??”. James answered a “yes”, at the same time doing a quick research on the Internet about who the hell was this Oli White and friends. A thousand messages came one after another, but James didn’t bother to look at them, as he discovered that he had, right beside him, non other than a group of young YouTubers.  
“What are they doing?”, “Can you take a picture of them for me, pretty please?”, “James answer omg I’m hyperventilating”, “Are you for real you met them this is mental”, and so on read the messages on James’ phone. James was still quite confused. They were literally a gang of skinny brits with a camera beside their head, why was his partner so excited. “They are trying to sleep, and so am I, and the plane is going to take off soon. I’ll update you later, love.” He sent before turning his phone off and falling asleep before he could even listen to the pilot speaking to them about exits and security manoeuvres. 

“These guys are funny” he sent after eight hours of sweet dreams, “and I think the messy haired one might have a crush on this Oli guy I have beside me”.  
“How can you say that?”  
“Oh wait I think the Oli dude might have a crush on him too.”  
“???”  
“He’s watching his videos and laughing so lovingly. The messy haired dude had a camera but now he’s just looking at Oli-boy.”  
“Oh my God”  
“Caspar is sleeping.”  
“I love how you call them with strange names and then there’s Caspar.”  
“He’s the more quiet. I appreciate this.”  
“What else are they doing?”  
“They played hide and seek. Oli-boy hid under the cover and messy-Joe uncovered him. It was cute.”  
No answer came.  
“Hey do you remember when you seductively ate that corndog on our first date because you were hitting on me?”  
“I do. Sneaky me”  
“I think messy hair did the same to Oli-boy but with a single-use toothbrush and some toothpaste.”  
“Are you joking”  
“You know I’m not the kind of guy that reads into things”  
“I know… I had to explain to you two weeks later what I was doing with that corndog.”  
“Shut up. We’re almost there.”  
“Have you had a nice flight?”  
“Are you joking?”  
“No I’m actually serious this time”  
“It was nice. It would’ve been nicer if I didn’t have these lads near me.”  
“Aw come on don’t you find them cute? I do find them cute.”  
“Cuter than me?”  
“Shut up grown man.”  
“I’m 25… I find them cute indeed. They probably find themselves cute too. Especially messy-hair and puppy-boy.”  
“Now he’s puppy-boy?”  
“You should’ve seen him talking to messy hair. He’s really cute.”  
“Cuter than me?”  
“Maybe”  
“Aw shut up, James”  
“By the way, Oli says hi” he sent after a while, along with a photo with him and Oli.  
The phone buzzed and James giggled.  
“HOW”  
“I started watching some of his videos out of curiosity, and he noticed. I told him you’re a big fan, so I asked him if we could take a picture. He was more than happy. He was p-happy.”  
“P-happy. Are you for real James? I am speechless. This is the best thing it has happened this whole week.”  
“And it’s Tuesday. Wait do you mean my pun or Oli White?”  
“The pun, of course.”  
“Of course. By the way, we’re landing, so I’ll update you later.”  
“Hug the boiz for me too! <33”  
“I’m a grown man, I can’t hug grown ass boys— Oh wait they hugged each other. I think I can now.”  
“What the hell is going on on that plane”  
“I’ll tell you later. Bye love.”  
If he had started to find them quite nice when the flight was almost over, he definitely changed idea when, outside the airport, a crowd of screaming teenagers was awaiting for the trio. Well, at least he was finally free from them and their shenanigans. He hoped.  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you noticed, but I used to gendered pronouns for James' partner. ;)


End file.
